The invention relates to an aerial ropeway transport installation running continuously in a closed circuit in which the cars are detached from the rope as they enter the station and travel through the station on a half-loop circuit linking the up and down tracks before being reattached to the rope as they leave the station.
The U.S. patent application No. 570,687, filed on Jan. 13, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,430; describes an installation of the kind mentioned, which uses a drive chain, extending in a closed loop along the circuit on which the cars or chairs detached from the rope travel through the stations. The flow over the curved sections of the circuit is irregular and the in-station driving device is costly, noisy and complicated.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the device for driving the cars through the station, making the curves easier to negotiate while keeping the advantages of the previous system.